Half The Fun
by ChocohalicsAnonymous
Summary: Shikamaru was a genius who had his life planned out. Graduate college, get married, have kids. But even the smartest of guys can't outwit fate, and fate has a surprise for him. AU Shikanaru. Smut. Present for tsukiko3000.


I am a terrible, terrible person. I'm so sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, but life is catching up with me. My computer broke, so I've got alot of catching up to do.

Well, here's a free oneshot to one of my favorite reviewers, tsukiko3000 becuase she got the 98th review. Anyways, she requested a ShikaNaru, I hope you don't mind that it's AU. So here ya go! I hope you all like it, and forgive me for updating so slow on A New Day. :)

--

A loud moan. A light touch. Possesive kisses.  
Heat. So much heat, so much pressure building up, the man was sure he couldn't take it much longer.  
His hands roamed over the other's body. Light touches soon turned to passionate strokes. He couldn't believe it had come to this. And yet, he could.  
This heat, it was _unbearable._ The normally focused intelligent man could now barely think straight. The heat, the energy, the_ friction_. Dear God, it sent his mind in dizzying circles. Animal insticts kicked in. He rubbed and stroked, and moaned and growled. This feeling couldn't, shouldn't be legal.

And it all started with a boy.

--

Shikamaru was a smart guy. He thought through everything before daring to make a move, went through all the possible ways to approach the object to find the best alternative. He was at the top of his class, the brightest of his school. He never worked hard, grades came naturally to him. He breezed through high school, and entered college with a full proof plan for his life. Graduate, get a job, get married, have kids. He didn't expect much out of life. For you see, being such a bright guy, Shikamaru thought he had everything figured out. Even though he was at the tender age of 19, he thought life had no more surprises in store for him. Little did he know.  
For you can not have everything planned out the way you want it to, nobody knows what will happen.  
Even the smartest of guys can't outwit fate.

It all began on a regular day, on a regular week, on a regular month. In otherwords, nothing was new, everything going according to plan. He was sitting in Advanced Calculus, staring out the window through the clouds while everyone else was finishing up their work. He had been done ages ago, which is why he was the only one who noticed a new student talking to the proffesor. He couldn't make out the words, but the kid seemed cheerful enough, a quick grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye. The proffesor patted him on the shoulder and shooed him away.

The blonde kid looked around the room at all the hardworking students. There was a couple of seats open, but the blonde's eyes skimmed over them, until they met Shikamaru's. The brunette raised a mocking eyebrow at the blonde as if asking if he would dare sit next to him. The blonde must have found something he liked in Shikamaru's eyes, for he merely grinned in reply and walked over to the open seat next to Shikamaru. He never said a word, skipping over the pleasantries. This surprised him, and not many things did that anymore. The blonde looked like a cheerful talkative type, but he simply opened his book and began his work.

Shikamaru glanced over his new classmate, trying to asses him. When he first glanced at him talking to the proffessor, he seemed like an obnoxious, loud person, with his bright blonde hair and orange T-shirt. But the teen proved him wrong. He sat diligently doing his work, eyes glued to the paper. The brunette's eyes traveled over the boy next to him, noting his messy blonde hair. He had interesting eyes as well, an unorthodox color, really. They were an unusual bright blue, with flecks of gold, and perhaps red, in them. Shikamaru was pretty sure they were contacts, but with this odd boy, one could never tell. His T-shirt was an obnoxious shade of orange, his jeans pure black. It was an odd combination, but it worked for him. He was a handsome guy, that was undeniable. And he was certaintely interesting.

Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted by the bell. He frowned slightly, for most of the time he knew exactly when the bell would ring. Everything usually went according to schedule. He must have spent more time studying the blonde than he thought. How odd...  
Nobody had really interested him too much before. Something had changed slightly in his life. He didn't know how, or what effects it would have on him, but something had changed indeed.

--

The next day, the blonde kid sat next to him again. But this time he offered name, and a smile. "Hey, Im Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded in turn and replied, "Nara, Shikamaru."

But that was all he said. Shikamaru had given him a puzzled glance, wondering why the boy now chose to ignore him. But then he figured it wasn't a problem, and went back to his reading. They continued to work.

Everyday, the strange boy offered some piece of information about himself and expected something in return. There was no organization in his questions, no apparent order. The subjects jumped from favorite color to opinions on politics. Shikamaru had never met someone like Naruto before. He was interesting, a strange puzzle. One Shikamaru enjoyed trying to figure out. The days passed and he found himself looking forward to class, looking forward to seeing Naruto. He found himself developing a rather crude and dry sense of humor. Probably too much time around the blonde. The days never developed a pattern, each day was new and different than the last, something that both excited and frightened Shikamaru. He learned much about the boy, and the boy him. They shared jokes and laughter, along with serious conversations and plans for the future. But underneath their friendly exterior and familiar banter, lay a tension. When hands touched, a jolt of electricity would shoot through Shikamaru, when eyes held, a light blush rose to his cheeks. But he didn't pursue the matter.

Life continued and he was content.

One day, Naruto asked him what his childhood was like. By now, he wasn't surprised by Naruto's randomness, so he answered easily. His childhood was nothing special, just like anyother kid's. When he asked Naruto about his, the blonde simply smiled mysteriously and changed topics. Shikamaru knew he wouldn't get anything out of Naruto the boy didn't wish to reveal, so he accepted the change in topic easily.

The weeks turned to months and brunette was happy. Not just content, but actually happy. As he sat in the classroom waiting for Naruto to show up, he smiled as a memory hit him.

Naruto had abruptly slammed his pencil down and looked up at him.  
"Shika, who's your best friend?"  
Shikamaru smiled fondly, the boy could be so childish sometimes.  
"Why, that would be you Blondie." He was rewarded with a bright grin.

Shikamaru jumped sllightly as the bell rang, startling him from his reverie. He frowned. While he was a completely random person, some things were consistent with the blonde. He was always on time. The brunette waited and waited, but the blonde never showed.

Something was wrong.

--

The next day the blonde sat next to Shikamaru as if yesterday never happened. He gave his usual bright grin and sat down, but there was a weariness in his eyes. Shikamaru had studied Naruto long enough to know when something was wrong. The boy was unusually qiet the whole class period. When the bell finally rang, Naruto turned to the brunette with an unfamiliar look of uncertainty. Shikamaru waited patiently.

Finally after a few akward seconds of twiddling his thumbs and wringing his hands, Naruto finally blurted, "Hey, ah Shikamaru. Can I stay at your place for a while?"

Shikamaru was fairly surprised, but nodded his assent anyways, not even given the chance to actually say something, for the blonde had hurried away.

After school, he had picked the blonde up and they both sat in the car akwardly. The drive was silent, and Shikamaru kept glancing at Naruto, who was resolutely looking out the window. His car gave a gentle rumble as it stopped in his driveway. He got out, and the boy followed. The apartment was silent, the quiet more pronounced as their foot steps echoed slightly on the tiles.

He was getting annoyed at the blonde's silence. When they headed towards the kitchen, he whirled quickly to face the blonde, who smacked into his chest. They both froze for a second as the heat built up between them before Naruto stepped back.

"That's it, what the hell is wrong with you?" Shikamaru barked out.

"None of your damn business!" Naruto bit back.

The brunette's eyes softened and he stepped towards Naruto again, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It is my business, Naruto. I'm your friend." The blonde looked up at him through his lashes, before collapsing against his solid chest.

"I- I can't tell you just yet, Shika."

Said boy nodded in acceptance and pulled the other man tight against him. He gave a deep sigh into Naruto's ear, and smirked when the man shuddered against him. Apparently, Naruto had felt that smirk, because he pushed back from the brunettes chest just enough to look him in the eye.

"What the hell are you smirking about?" Shikamaru just smirked again.

"Well?!"

Something in Shikamaru clicked. The man's indignant expression was a vast improvement of the lost little boy he had seen earlier. The brunette realized he wanted to comfort this man next to him. To show him the depth of his caring. And he did care. Much more than he let on. So Shikamaru did not evaluate the different outcomes or consequences of his actions. For once, he simply acted without thought. He leaned down, and planted his lips upon Naruto's.

The reaction was not what he was expecting. The blonde gasped and closed his eyes. He leaned into the brunette and wrapped his arms around him tightly. It was sweet, a blissful escape from the earlier drama. Then Naruto opened his mouth to Shikamaru. A throaty moan escaped his lips as he brought himself even closer to the brunette. As for Shikamaru, he was addicted. As soon as Naruto's tongue met his, sparks flew in front of the brunette's closed lids. He knew he needed more. He licked his way down the blondes jaw and began sucking slowly on his neck, encouraged by his throaty moans. The blonde's hands slithered up Shikamaru's body to grab a fistful of hair. He yanked the man even closer to him still until their bodies lined up perfectly, leaving no room for gaps.

Then the blonde reluctantly pulled away and cradled Shikamaru's head between his hands. Looking him squarely in the eye, he said "We've barely known eachother for half a year. Should we be doing this?"

The blonde's eyes were weary, and Shikamaru had a feeling he had some trust issues. He would learn the whole truth about Naruto eventually. But for now...

"We both need this. Just let go."

With that said, he crushed the man's lips to his once again. This time, the kiss was anything but sweet. Shikamaru leaned over the smaller man, one hand on his back, the other clenched tightly in his hair. He pushed his tongue against the other man's, stroking, carressing. His skin was burning. It was hot, painfully so, he felt as if he was burning alive. Something welled within him, a _need _for skin to skin contact. This feeling was unreal, completely irrational. He loved every minute of it.

The taller man slammed the blonde against the living room wall, causing the picures to shake on the walls. Shikamaru pulled back and glanced at the man before him. He looked dazed, his thoroughly kissed lips red, his eyes glazed over. He knew he would take care of this blonde. Give him what he deserved.

The brunette began to pepper kisses down the blonde's jaw, moving down to the neck slowly. He licked a long, slow line from the neck back to the top of the blonde's jaw, revelling in every moan and shudder. He moved back down to claim Naruto's mouth, sucking and licking, until finally, Naruto had had enough. He pushed Shikamaru away long enough to growl,

"Clothes. Off. Now," before his mouth was attacked again. He peeled the brunette's shirt off of his body, while said burnette was tring to unbutton his jeans. They fumbled their way to the bedroom, barely seeing where they were going. Clothes thrown in each direction, hot kisses with every step. By the time they reached their destination, they were half out of their minds with lust.

Shikamaru pushed the other man on the bed, pressing his body hard against the blonde. He traced every muscle, every scar, the blonde pleading all the while. He couldn't wait any longer. He got out the lube and prepared the man under him, comforting his hurt with kisses and strokes. Eventually the grimace of pain left Naruto's face, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy as Shikamaru found the special spot. He rubbed his fingers inside it frantically, spurred by the pleads of the man beneath him. Naruto was begging, a stream of nonsense that turned Shikamaru on more than he would have thought possible. He took his fingers out and thrust into the man in one move, no longer having the restraint to go slow. He thrust into Naruto without control, both of them moaning with satisfaction. He brought the blonde's legs over his shoulders and thrust harder, deeper, giving the blonde exactly what he pleaded for. Shikamaru planted a wet open kiss on the other's face, inviting Naruto into a battle of tongues. They kissed passionately, without remorse, without restraint, tongues winding around eachother sensually.

He panted as white stars began to cloud his vision, knowing the end was near. He was _so_ _close. _He let out an animalistic scream as he felt Naruto tightening around him. Release was an excruciating mix of pain and pleasure. He collapsed on top of the other man, barely having any strength to roll over to the side. He glanced at the blonde, who's eyes had already closed with weariness, halfway to the land of dreams.

He knew that he and Naruto would have to work things out, learn to trust eachother with their secrets. He would find out about Naruto's past, and help him through it. He wanted this to continue, to hold him like this every night. And he would.

For the first time in his life, he found something to live for. Life sure as hell wouldn't go according to plan.

But damn, that's half the fun.

--

The End!

Haha sorry guys, this is all I had in me. Some things seem a bit cheezy to me, but whatever. I hope you guys liked it, and any feedback is welcomed and loved. :)

Peace out,

Choco


End file.
